Undiscovered Thread
by Chisana Yuri
Summary: Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai pencari benang takdir ketika ia dipertemukan dengan seorang pemuda yang ia harap menjadi belahan jiwanya. "Saat kau melihatku, kau melihat benang kita sudah tersambung, 'kan?" TWOSHOT KYUMIN BL


.

.

**Title: Undiscovered Thread**

**By: Chisana Yuri**

**Rating: T**

**Main Character: Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

**Warning: MalexMale, Typo(s), OOC**

**Type: AU/Twoshot**

**Setelah semua yang sudah terjadi sampai saat ini, saya disini untuk mengingatkan dan menekankan satu hal:** _**Don't Like? Don't Read.**_

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah Sungmin duduk di bangku panjang kafetaria kampusnya. Sesekali ia menaikkan kacamata minusnya yang melorot ketika ia menunduk. Sweater biru dongker longgarnya dan poni yang jatuh menutupi dahinya kelihatannya cukup untuk menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya di pojok kafetaria yang hiruk pikuk dengan celotehan dan tawa mahasiswa yang berkumpul disana. Terbukti, tidak ada yang mengusiknya dari tadi.

Begitu menyelesaikan kelas terakhir dengan dosennya yang Maha_random_ tadi, Sungmin buru-buru menyendiri di tempat ini. Seharusnya ia bisa santai sambil menunggu jadwal kencannya jam 7 malam nanti, tapi karena ada rekan satu kelasnya yang proaktif menanyakan kuis susulan bagi mahasiswa yang tidak ikut minggu lalu, Sungmin sadar ia pasti akan batal kencan.

Tidak ada ampun baginya yang sudah bolos dua kali. Terakhir, minggu lalu tepatnya, ia tidak sengaja bolos mata kuliah ini karena ibunya minta diantar ke salon. Ia kebablasan dan malah tidak sengaja jadi ikut perawatan sampai sore.

"Minggu depan saja, saya capek," ujar dosennya tadi yang disambut 'yes!' super pelan dari mayoritas mahasiswanya.

"Tunggu. Susulan saya tiadakan. Jam 6 nanti kalian semua kumpul di ruang 502 saja. Ini kuis keempat. Kalian yang kemarin tidak ikut kuis ketiga nilainya akan saya samakan dengan kuis ini. Bagi yang tidak hadir nanti akan saya wajibkan bolos terus dari kelas saya sampai semester ini selesai. Oke, bubar."

Itulah alasannya ia disini. Tentu akan lebih baik kalau ia ke perpustakaan lantai tiga yang sunyi sepi guna memaksimalkan belajarnya, tapi perutnya sudah meraung marah sejak jam makan siang. Daripada buang waktu dengan mengambil jalan memutar untuk sampai ke perpustakaan, ia lebih memilih menyelam sambil minum air disini, mengebut materi yang ia lewati minggu lalu. Gaduh memang, tapi, ayolah ada _earphone_...

Membuat catatan kecil, Sungmin sesekali bergumam mengingat apa yang barusan ia tulis.

"Lalu, sebagai bahan pertimbangan sekaligus penguat argumen sebelumnya, maka berdasarkan pendapat... siapa tadi itu aku lupa... metode penentuannya adalah dengan menganalisa bidang operasi dimana perubahan selalu—Ah!"

Sungmin memekik saat sekaleng soda dingin ditempelkan di pipi kanannya, membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasinya yang ia kumpulkan dengan susah payah. Refleks, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya. Soda itu sekarang diulurkan padanya.

Pelaku penempelan soda itu terkekeh pelan sambil duduk di sebelah Sungmin, mengangkat tas Sungmin dan meletakkannya asal di atas meja. Dengan tawa mengejeknya, ia melepas _earphone_ di telinga Sungmin. "Asap di kepalamu sudah kelihatan dari jauh. Aku kasihan melihatnya," ujarnya tanpa menyapa.

"Aku ada kuis dadakan satu jam lagi, tolong jangan ganggu aku kalau tidak mau membantu." Sungmin menekuk wajahnya, tapi tetap menerima minuman itu dan langsung membukanya, menyeka busa yang meluber dengan menjilatnya. Penatnya terbang entah kemana.

Lawan bicaranya mengernyit. "Oh? Sayang sekali ya..."

"Ya begitulah. Padahal tiket konsernya..." Sungmin menatapnya. Matanya memandang getir orang di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sambil menarik napas, kemudian membuangnya tak lama kemudian. Tangannya ia lingkarkan ke pundak Sungmin, menarik Sungmin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Santai saja, _Hyung_. Masih ada jalan menuju Roma."

Cho Kyuhyun. Fakultas Matematika, semester 5. Junior dengan selisih satu tahun di bawahnya.

"Lagipula aku beli tiketnya pakai promo _buy 1 get 1_, jadi aku tidak terlalu rugi. Kalau ayahmu tidak ada, malam ini aku bisa menginap di rumahmu dan kita bisa nonton film apapun yang kau mau sampai pagi. Oh, atau tidak usah nonton, kita bisa lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Min-_hyung_," bisik Kyuhyun begitu dekat. Dekat sekali sampai rasanya bibir Kyuhyun nyaris bersentuhan dengan daun telinga Sungmin. Pipi Sungmin memerah, tapi tidak menolak.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang rencananya akan menjemput Sungmin nanti malam untuk menghabiskan malam minggu mereka berdua sebelum takdir berkata lain.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua super sibuk; Sungmin yang sudah memasuki tahun terakhir dan Kyuhyun sebagai asisten dosen. Bisa berpapasan seperti ini saja sudah keajaiban.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. Ia melepas kacamata Sungmin, menutup bukunya dan memaksa pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menatapnya jengkel.

"Bolos lagi saja?" usulnya.

"Bolos kepalamu gundul! Aku jadi mahasiswa abadi kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Mau! Nanti kita bisa lebih sering bertemu di kampus. Botak plontos toh tidak akan membuat ketampananku luntur."

"Yang bilang kau tampan itu cuma kau dan ibumu, kau tahu!" Sungmin ikut tertawa tapi tidak lama, ia meminum lagi sodanya dan kembali membuka bukunya. Melihat Sungmin yang akan terus mengabaikannya, Kyuhyun bersandar manja di pundak Sungmin seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sembarangan," gumam Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Sungmin melihat gelagat Kyuhyun. Tahu betul kalau pacarnya ini juga pasti sedang dipusingkan oleh tugas kuliahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, menyisir lembut poninya ke belakang. Dengan Kyuhyun disini, moodnya sedikit banyak membaik.

Ia berharap Kyuhyun tidak keberatan ia abaikan sebentar karena memang mata kuliahnya yang satu ini membutuhkan perhatian lebih.

Hampir setengah jam sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Kyuhyun akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dan duduk dengan benar.

"Min," panggilnya.

"Hmm?" Sungmin sekarang menutup bukunya, menoleh untuk memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Kalau sudah seperti ini dunia seakan hanya milik mereka berdua. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak ngobrol langsung dengan memandang wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat. Rindu rasanya.

Ia menyanyangkan waktu mereka yang begitu sempit, yang bodohnya malah ia habiskan dengan bukunya alih-alih ngobrol dengan Kyuhun.

Kyuhyun menggamit tangan Sungmin, memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Belajarnya sudah?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kenapa? Kau mau bantu mengetes hapalanku?" balasnya usil. Ia tahu betul Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan keheningan yang sepertinya tak kunjung usai.

"Boleh."

"Ini catatanku. Coba tanya dari situ."

"Pertanyaan pertama, hmmm... Poin 10 untuk jawaban benar. Banyak studi yang sudah dilakukan atas kasus yang akan disebutkan berikut ini, namun belum ada satupun hipotesis yang berhasil dibuktikan. Pertanyaannya adalah: Bagaimana pendapat Anda tentang keberadaan _soulmate_ dan apakah Anda percaya kalau _soulmate_ itu ada? Jelaskan."

Sungmin terbahak dengan suara tenor miliknya yang khas dan mata yang tertutup. _Manis sekali_, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah serius mendengarkan kau malah bercanda," ujarnya di sela tawa. Ia memukul pelan Kyuhyun yang menahan senyum di sebelahnya.

"Hei, aku sedang dalam mode asisten dosen kali ini. Asisten dosen sedang memberimu kuis, kau malah tertawa. Tidak sopan sekali. Kuberi D jadi mahasiswa abadi kau," ancamnya pura-pura serius.

"Kau kenapa sih... tiba-tiba sekali... Dan lagipula kalau kau mau mencoba melamarku lagi sekarang, disini, tiga puluh menit menjelang kuis dadakanku, dengan pertanyaan garing seperti itu maka kau kutolak mentah-mentah."

"Ya! _Hyung_! Oke, tidak, tidak, bukan begitu. Kujelaskan. Tadi aku baca artikel tentang pasangan yang bertemu pertama kali ketika mereka duduk sebelahan di pesawat. Mereka berpisah di bandara lalu si pria mencari wanitanya lewat _twitter_ dengan _hashtag #loveatfirstflight_ dan mereka bertemu lagi, menjalin hubungan dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Orang-orang bilang seperti itulah _soulmate_ bekerja, mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain yang terikat benang merah yang sama dengan mereka."

Kyuhyun menceritakan ulang sambil tetap kembali memainkan jemari halus Sungmin, entah kenapa ia jadi gusar sendiri dengan paparannya barusan.

"Begitukah? Tapi, ya, aku percaya sih. Tentang bagaimana orang-orang bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwa mereka menurutku menarik. Bagaimana orang yang belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, yang tidak banyak berinteraksi atau yang baru bertemu kemarin sore justru bisa menjalin hubungan seperti kasus yang kau tanya barusan.

"Tapi, sebaliknya pun berlaku. Bagaimana pasangan yang sudah lama berhubungan, yang sudah sangat yakin dengan pasangannya, yang mungkin bahkan sudah menikah bisa berpisah untuk akhirnya dipertemukan dengan orang yang seharusnya. Konsep _soulmate_ itu unik, menurutku," tutup Sungmin.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, kelihatan mencerna apa yang barusan ia dengar dari Sungmin. Konsep yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sama seperti Sungmin.

"Kau memang sentimental, harusnya aku tahu kau akan bilang begitu." Kyuhyun mengejeknya bercanda.

"Kalau menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun kembali diam, berpikir serius sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, tanpa menatapnya ia buka suara, "Entahlah, tapi kupikir banyak orang lebih menganggap belahan jiwa sebagai fantasi. Dan tahu tidak, ada penelitian yang mengatakan kalau terlalu terfokus pada gagasan itu justru akan membuat sebuah hubungan menjadi rawan dan cepat bubar."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, masih tidak paham apa alasan Kyuhyun iseng menanyakan hal ini.

Apakah jawabannya tadi membuat Kyuhyun puas atau sebaliknya?

"Lalu, Kyuhyun, terkait hal yang sama, gantian aku yang bertanya ... Apa menurutmu kita berdua..."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. Bertemu dengan mata teduh itu. Manik dengan jutaan magnet itu menariknya, menghipnotisnya hingga ia hampir kehilangan kontrol diri.

Kyuhyun paham lanjutan pertanyaan Sungmin meski satu kata terakhir itu tertelan oleh rasa malu Sungmin.

"Kalau iya, itu akan sangat bagus, kan?" jawabnya berbisik, mengusap kelingking Sungmin.

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin tersenyum girang, mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Sungmin lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Tangan yang sama yang masih belum juga melepas tangannya.

Sial, ia sudah harus ke kelas sekarang.

Tapi, Kyuhyun berulah, ia menahan Sungmin yang hendak melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Bolos saja, temani aku."

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal, ingin rasanya menyentil dahi Kyuhyun, tapi tidak jadi karena Kyuhyun segera menambahkan. "Oke, oke, kulepas, tapi cium aku dulu. Di pipi boleh."

Ditutup dengan kekehan jahil Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak tahu malu," katanya sebelum akhirnya menengok ke kanan dan kiri, persis seperti hendak menyebrang, sebelum mencuri beberapa detik ketika yakin tidak seorangpun melihat ke arah mereka dan mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, bergerak cepat dan balas mengecup kening Sungmin, membuat Sungmin refleks memegangi keningnya. Ia malu, tapi senang. Ia cemas, tapi tetap berakhir cengar cengir seperti orang gila.

'Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun, entah apa yang merasukimu? Kenapa manis sekali hari ini? Aduh aku bisa ketularan_ bucin_ kalau begini terus,' racau Sungmin yang debar jantungnya sudah mulai kacau.

"_Good luck, Min._ _Line_ aku kalau sudah selesai," ujar Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin, sedikit tidak ikhlas sebenarnya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan mundur, tidak melepas kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun, melambaikan tangannya ke Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berlari, menghilang dari jarak pandang Kyuhyun.

Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan luntur.

Pertanyaannya tadi, yang sudah lama terkubur sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, akhirnya berani ia tanyakan pada Sungmin.

Bebannya berkurang satu.

Tapi jawaban Sungmin tadi tidak membuatnya lega.

Bebannya bertambah satu.

Ia kembali ke garis start.

.

.

.

Kejadian ini bermula pada Musim Semi ketika dirinya kelas 4 sekolah dasar. Malam itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada laki-laki lain di meja makan mereka yang biasanya hanya diisi dirinya, ibu dan kakak perempuannya.

"Ibu akan menikah," begitu pengumuman dari Ibunya di akhir makan malam mereka. Kyuhyun tidak kaget, ibunya toh memang sering menanyakan pendapatnya kalau misal ia nanti punya ayah.

Kyuhyun juga tidak kaget saat melihat benang jahit merah di kelingking kanan ibunya.

Baru keesokan paginya, ketika ia masih melihat benang jahit itu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia meminta ibunya untuk memotongnya.

'Benang apa, Kyuhyun?' Dengan tatapan bingung, Ibunya selalu membalas dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Kyuhyun memintanya memotong benang yang katanya melilit jarinya.

Rasa kesal dan penasarannya bercampur jadi satu. Seminggu berlalu dan benang aneh itu masih disana, mengganggu pikirannya. Tidak terpotong dan hanya bisa ia sentuh dengan tangannya.

Mencari darimana asalnya pun tidak mudah karena panjangnya bukan main. Ia pernah menyusuri sampai keluar komplek, tapi masih tidak menemukan asalnya.

Petualangannya yang tidak pernah memuaskan itu terhenti ketika ibunya membukakan pintu untuk seorang pria yang berniat mengembalikan dompet ibunya yang terjatuh di dekat tempat kerja pria itu.

Benang itu memendek, bermula di kelingking ibunya dan berakhir di kelingking pria itu. Bersinar seperti lampu neon di pasar malam.

Dua bulan kemudian, ibunya menikah, tapi bukan dengan pria yang pertama kali makan malam dengan mereka,

Delapan tahun kemudian, Kyuhyun baru yakin kalau ia berhasil memahami semuanya.

Benang berwarna merah itu, ya, adalah benang jodoh. Seperti yang sering orang-orang sebut. Seperti benang di jari ibu dan ayah tirinya**—**pria yang mengembalikan dompet ibunya.

Orang-orang tidak pernah menyebutkan benang hijau, tapi Kyuhyun selalu melihatnya. Benang yang bisa terhubung dengan lebih dari satu orang, yang kadang juga bisa tidak ada di jari seseorang, yang tidak akan terhubung bersamaan dengan benang merah. Persahabatan. Seperti milik dua temannya. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Dan ketika benang-benang itu bersinar, artinya kedua pemiliknya sudah pernah bertemu dengan satu sama lain di suatu tempat.

Kemampuannya ini ia manfaatkan ketika ia SMA. Praktik ilegalnya sebagai konsultan cinta dimulai. Tanpa memberitahu kemampuan aslinya, ia mencoba memasangkan orang-orang berdasarkan benang-benang di jari mereka, melihat warnanya, mencari sambungannya, melihat benang mana yang bersinar dan mana yang belum.

Karirnya bisa dibilang cukup gemilang ketika julukan dukun cinta yang ia sandang tetap melekat bahkan sampai ke kalangan SMA tetangga. Prestasi terbaiknya adalah ketika berhasil menebak dengan siapa guru di sekolah mereka akan menikah, selebriti mana yang tidak akan berakhir di pelaminan, teman mana yang akan terkena_ friendzone_ meskipun sudah PDKT maksimal.

Sejalan dengan itu semua, seakan sebagai harga yang harus ia bayar untuk kemampuan yang tidak pernah ia minta ini, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat benang di tangannya sendiri. Jangankan benang yang bersinar, warna merah atau hijau pun luput dari pandangannya. Tangannya benar-benar tidak terlilit benang apapun.

Entah dia akan mati lajang nantinya atau memang Tuhan menyembunyikan jodohnya entah di belahan dunia bagian mana.

Paling tidak itu hipotesis yang Kyuhyun yakini sebelum bertemu Lee Sungmin di hari pertamanya kuliah.

Senior favoritnya yang juga tidak punya benang apapun di kelingkingnya.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada empat laki-laki yang masih serius main_ Uno_ di taman kampus mereka. Wajah mereka sudah dihiasi coretan spidol, menandakan sudah cukup lama mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan percuma alih-alih mencari kegiatan yang bisa lebih berguna bagi bangsa dan negara mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah ikut main bersama mereka dari awal, tapi karena selalu menang, wajahnya tidak tersentuh spidol sedikitpun, keikutsertaannya pun akhirnya ditentang suara mayoritas.

"Aku sih pulang," sahut Ryeowook.

"Aku dan Donghae rencananya mau main_ bowling_ di tempat biasa. Siwon kebetulan disini jadi kami kesana bertiga."

"Aku juga."

Eunhyuk menatap kaget Yesung yang menyahut tepat setelah ia menjawab. "_Hyung_ mau ikut main bowling juga?" tanyanya agak panik.

"Aku juga mau pulang maksudnya."

"Oh, kupikir mau ikut..."

Yesung buru-buru menurunkan kartunya dan meninju pelan bahu Eunhyuk. "Kenapa memangnya kalau aku ikut, hah?"

"Kalau _Hyung_ ikut aku batal main bowlingnya. Tidak seru soalnya."

"Ya! Dasar kurang ajar." Dengan geram Yesung bangun dari duduknya dan berusaha memiting Eunhyuk, kartu unonya yang sisa enam lembar ia gesekkan ke leher Eunhyuk, seperti ingin menyembelih hewan.

"Sakit! Aku bercanda, _Hyung_!" pekik Eunhyuk mengiba.

Ryeowook mengabaikan mereka berdua. Eunhyuk memang paling suka menjahili Yesung dan ia juga paham mereka tidak akan baku hantam sungguhan. Dengan semangat, ia melemparkan kartunya ke tengah. "UNO!" serunya girang.

"Aku habis! Wuhu!" balas Donghae setelah sekaligus melempar dua kartu berwarna merah ke tengah. Beruntung gilirannya tepat setelah Ryeowook.

"Ah, brengsek, merah! Aku tidak punya!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Mereka entah kenapa suka sekali mendebatkan hal bodoh seperti ini kalau sudah berkumpul. Melirik ponselnya lagi, Kyuhyun menghela napasnya bosan.

"Pacarku lama sekali. Aku sudah lelah terkontaminasi kebodohan kalian," keluhnya agak keras, tapi empat temannya yang disindir tidak ada yang peduli.

Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah selesai bermain beranjak sedikit agar Yesung dan Eunhyuk bisa duel satu lawan satu.

"Kau malam mingguan dengan Sungmin-_hyung_ setelah ini?"

Kyuhyun membuka dan mengunci ponselnya sambil melirik lawan bicaranya. "Malam mingguan sih harus. Hanya saja, malam ini rencana awalku terpaksa dibatalkan. Kau tahulah kalau dosennya Park Jungsu. Tadi bilang A, tidak sampai semenit kemudian bilang B. Kalau didiamkan seminggu, keputusannya bisa berubah jadi Z."

Mengambil satu kartu lagi sambil berdecak kesal karena harus mengambil lagi, Eunhyuk menimpali, "Kurasa benar kalau motto hidup dosen itu adalah: Kalau bisa dipersulit kenapa harus dipermudah."

"Kudoakan dia segera pensiun dini."

"Amin," tambah Donghae yang pernah mengajarnya di semester awal, membuat tawa kelimanya meledak.

"Dia sudah menikah belum sih?" tanya Yesung penasaran setelah puas menertawai dosen yang juga pernah mengajanya.

"Mana ada yang mau dengannya, cih." Sungmin tiba-tiba duduk dan menjawab pertanyaan Yesung. Kehadirannya disambut senyum lebar dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin minta maaf tidak menelepon karena baterai ponselnya habis.

Wajahnya yang kusut dan jawabannya yang jutek sudah cukup memberi Kyuhyun petunjuk kalau kuisnya tidak berjalan lancar, jadi ia tidak akan berta—

"Sungmin-_hyung_, tadi bagaimana ku—" Donghae, yang tidak bisa membaca situasi seperti biasa, tidak berhasil melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Yesung-_hyung_!" Kyuhyun memotong, mendelik tajam ke arah Donghae.

"Eh, ya?" sahut Yesung agak kaget karena nada Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Kurasa Jungsu_-songsaeng_ belum menikah. Bertemu jodohnya pun belum."

Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya ke arah Kyuhyun, secara tidak langsung bertanya darimana Kyuhyun tahu.

"Dia dukun." Eunhyuk yang menjawab, bukan Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kartu _reverse_nya sebelum melanjutkan. "Ya, kan, Hae?" yang dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

Sungmin melongo. Tawanya nyaring terdengar setelahnya. Jujur, baru kali ini ia mendengarnya.

"Dukun apa? Penyedia pengobatan alternatif yang kerjanya menyemburkan air ke muka pasiennya?" tanya Sungmin setelah tawanya reda.

"Menurutku dia sih lebih mirip dukun cabul." Yesung mengoreksi, lagi-lagi memancing ledakan tawa dari semua pemuda di sana kecuali Kyuhyun. Sebagai pihak yang diejek, Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan bibirnya sebelah sambil mendengus. Niat baiknya untuk tidak memperparah mood Sungmin dibalas dengan tidak beradab begini. Tidak masalah kalau hanya Sungmin yang mengejeknya, tapi kalau sudah mereka...lihat saja nanti.

"Maaf, maaf saja ya, Yesung-hyung. Aku cabul juga pilih-pilih. Ya, 'kan?" balasnya sambil mengedipkan satu matanya genit ke arah Sungmin. Tindakannya sukses dihadiahi suara muntah tertahan dan pukulan pelan di pundak Kyuhyun oleh Sungmin.

"Hush! Berisik! Kalau sudah tidak ada jam kuliah jangan buat gaduh malam-malam."

Seketika mereka semua diam. Dosen yang tadi mereka doakan supaya segera pensiun tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka.

"Maaf! _Songsaeng-nim_!" Setelah pinggangnya disikut Ryeowook, Yesung berdiri dan meminta maaf. Meski paling tua, ia justru yang paling sering dijadikan tumbal. Dan bodohnya, ia mau.

"Hapus yang di wajah kalian." Jungsu memerintah, berjalan ke arah Yesung. "Bukannya menyusun skripsi supaya cepat wisuda malah main_ uno_," lanjutnya terang-terangan menyindir Yesung.

Dengan kalimat terakhirnya, Jungsu meninggalkan kelompok mahasiswa kurang kerjaan itu. Ia tidak tahu saja, sepeninggalnya, doa supaya ia cepat pensiun justru makin keras digaungkan.

Sungmin yang tadinya sudah lupa dengan kuisnya yang kacau, terpaksa jadi teringat lagi. Dengan wajah ditekuk, ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Kyuhyun yang super peka dengan perubahan di wajah pacarnya, tanpa mengambil kartu uno milikknya dari tangan Eunhyuk dan Yesung, buru-buru memakai tasnya.

"Kami duluan," pamitnya, mengangkat bahunya seraya merangkul Sungmin. Meninggalkan empat pemuda lajang nan kesepian di sana.

"Lanjut ayo," ajak Yesung yang tidak kapok meskipun tadi sudah ditegur.

Karena Kyuhyun meninggalkan kartunya untuk mereka bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk memulai babak baru. Tapi, Eunyuk tiba-tiba membatalkannya dengan dalih Siwon sudah menuju tempat mereka akan main bowling.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang dan membersihkan wajah mereka, keempatnya berjalan berbarengan ke tempat parkir. Tanpa disangka, mereka bertemu Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di depan mading.

"Masih disini, Hyung?" Ryewook menyapa, mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari lembaran-lembaran pengumuman yang tertempel di hadapannya.

Sungmin balas menyapa dan menjelaskan kalau ia tadi berdua dengan Kyuhyun sedang menuju ke tempat parkir untuk menggambil mobil, tapi Kyuhyun dipanggil dosen. Karena ponselnya mati, Sungmin bilang ia akan menunggu di sini, melihat pengumuman sambil mengasihani dirinya yang baru saja melewati kuis yang jawabannya hancur lebur. Bukan karena bodoh atau apa, masalahnya dosennya itu memang *biiiiiip* jadi dia *biiiiip*. Karena terlalu kasar, makian Lee Sungmin terpaksa disensor.

"Mau jalan bersama ke parkiran?" tawar Donghae.

"Boleh. Aku pinjam ponselmu sebentar, mau mengabari Kyuhyun."

Akhirnya mereka berjalan bergerombol dan kembali melanjutkan ketidakjelasan mereka dengan mengobrol tanpa arah.

Yesung memanggil Eunhyuk, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau serius waktu bilang Kyuhyun itu dukun?"

"Bukan dukun juga sih, tapi lebih ke konsultan asmara," celetuk Donghae.

"Dia selalu bisa menebak hubungan orang, jadi banyak yang sering minta pendapatnya. Waktu di SMA, meskipun dia juniorku dan Donghae, pamornya terkenal sampai ke semua tingkatan. Beberapa guru juga bahkan tahu," terang Eunhyuk, membuat langkah teman-temannya melambat karena penasaran.

"Heh? Hebat! Bagaimana caranya? Dia pernah berbagi rahasaianya denganmu?" Sungmin bertanya, heran karena Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah menyinggung soal ini kepadanya kalau mereka sedang bicara tentang masa SMA. Apa Kyuhyun menghindari topik ini?

Merasa kalau bertanya 'Hyung, kau 'kan pacarnya, kenapa bisa tidak tahu?' hanya akan membuat mood Sungmin memburuk, Eunhyuk memilih menjawab apa adanya.

"Tidak pernah. Dia selalu bercanda, kadang bilang kalau dia bisa melihat benang takdir lah, punya indera keenam lah, bersekutu dengan jin lah... Karena jawabannya selalu asal begitu, jadi tidak ada yang pernah tahu alasan sebenarnya. Menurutku sih, memang dia saja yang bawaannya kikir." Eunhyuk menutup, tak ketinggalan mengatai Kyuhyun selagi yang punya nama tidak ada di sini.

Dengan jawaban itu, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Apa kabar semuanya? Sehat? **

**Saya bahkan ga tau kenapa tulisan ini bisa tercipta. Seperti biasa, abal. Tapi cuma twoshot kok, janji! wkwkwk. **

**Dan...wow... saya terakhir publish/update ff 3 taun yang lalu haha :') I'm stupid for writing this, thank you, I know. Karena ya ngapain dah, ya kan...**

**Ga tau juga di dunia ini masih ada yang baca ff kyumin atau enggak, tapi saya pribadi bikin ini karena ide ini udah lama melintas, tapi cuma mereka yang kebayang meranin ini. Punya beberapa kapal setelah kyumin, tapi cuma karakter kyumin yang menurut saya paling fleksibel buat semua setting.**

**Oh, iya. Barangkali ada yang pernah baca ff lama saya dan kita mungkin pernah interaksi, saya mau info aja: semua fanfic saya di ffn akan saya tarik dari peredaran(?)**

**Mungkin ini adalah good-bye fic karena rencananya saya akan hengkang dari platform ini. Mungkin akan pindah ke wattpad, atau gimana entah masih belom tau.**

**Sekian notenya.**

**Have a great day everyone!**


End file.
